


From Your Morningstar

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Who the hell is Cupid" Valentine's Fic Exchange, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everything's fixed now guys, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of the rest of the characters - Freeform, Off-Screen Characters, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Heartbreak. Forgiveness. Friendship. And now a stalemate. Things have been going well for Lucifer after his escape to Vegas but he wished to go back and have that moment with Chloe again. Now if he only knew how to go about it, everything would be resolved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/gifts).



> This little gift is for Skaoi for the "Who the hell is Cupid" Valentine's Fic Exchange! As for the prompt itself, it is the big reveal at Lux to commemorate the anniversary of St. Valentine's beheading. 
> 
> I really do hope you'll like this fic and forgive me if I have made a mistake. Also I do apologize that I did not post this on Valentine's Day as I was super busy in real life. Happy Valentine's Day!

When you ask folks about Valentine’s Day, usually the answers given are about giving flowers or chocolate, or taking your girlfriend slash wife slash boyfriend slash husband out on a nice date, or anything generally romantic and sweet. Basically anything materialistic. But what most people would not rather answer is that the saint whose anniversary is being celebrated got his head lobbed off by an malicious Roman Emperor of all things.

That is until you meet Lucifer Morningstar.

The man was dripping seduction and desire in one package but he was not one for giving out gifts such as chocolates or flowers or even a burger and wine. He may give out gifts of sexual pleasure or materialistic ones but never heartfelt ones.

That is until he met Chloe Decker.

She was tenacious and fire, strong and a seeker of justice, bull-headed and focused. He could name every single trait of Chloe off a list and he would still love her for it. He loved every single thing that compromised her.

And that was why it had hurt when he had ran to Las Vegas.

To know that all they had shared was a manipulative lie set up by his Father. What else could it be? He tried to tell himself it wasn’t real but deep down he knew he was lying to himself. Even marrying that stripper didn’t help and only worsened matters between him and Chloe when he came back.

She avoided him like the plague and it had hurt. Not to mention everyone was upset with him for the stunt he pulled. Even Candy too when she learned the real reason why he married her but she understood why he did it. But just because she understood him didn’t mean she didn’t give him a good tongue lashing.

“Get your head out of your ass and go after her! I know that look you always give her when you see her, Lucifer. I’ve seen it on the faces of men who never got the chance to confess their feelings for the woman they truly loved. So go and tell her before its too late!” She had scolded him making him feel like a petulant child.

So he did because he knew she was right. They divorced and parted mutually, with Candy entering college to finish her degree, and Lucifer on the track to get back into Chloe’s good graces and possibly repair the relationship they had before this hot mess.

It was a long and arduous journey but he did it. But for whatever reason, he could never step over that threshold of friendship and bordering into something more.

Time and again he tried to gather up his courage only for him to stop and just stay quiet.

Then there’s the question of revealing his other form.

He knew sooner or later Chloe was going to find out but he was deathly terrified of showing it to her. What with how the good doctor reacted, he was afraid (yes the Devil was afraid) that Chloe would react to him badly and either run for the hills or worse shoot him dead. And the thought had hurt.

So once again, he continued to live in a lie he crafted (a lie he knew but refused to address) just enjoying their friendship.

If only life were that simple.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer’s eye twitched again for the umpteenth time as he and the Detective swept past the fifth Fifty Shades Darker billboard poster in the detective’s cruiser out in Hollywood heading to a new crime scene up in the one of the houses lining up the Hollywood hills.

“Why do people enjoy this movie let alone the entire book series? It’s atrocious! For one, there is nothing remotely romantic about their relationship and the poor girl is clearly caught in the manipulations of this scumbag!” Lucifer groaned.

He had been gifted the book series by a fan sent via mail and being a tad curious and bored, he had taken the books one day and read them all in one night.

He burned them all the next morning.

“They didn’t even correctly portray BDSM!” He complained loudly.

Although Chloe didn’t like the series herself, they had a job to focus. “Lucifer, as much as I detest the series myself, we have a scene to investigate remember?” She admonished him.

“But-!”

“Lucifer, I know you’re all about free will but sadly many women like this series. I don’t so at least you got a partner who also detests it just as much as you do if that gives you a small measure of comfort.” She said, smiling kindly at him now. She knew her partner was all for free will and to see this naïve female character being ordered around and manipulated no doubt must have upset him greatly.

“Alright.” He huffed.

The two soon reached the crime scene up in the Hollywood Hills and it was clear at first glance somebody clearly had a grudge on the victims. How else would you explain two naked bodies found dead in their bed covered in blood with their heads lopped off?

“Well, somebody decided to literally remake Val’s execution. Talk about history repeating itself.” Lucifer joked with a grin.

“Lucifer! No jokes right now.”

“Oh alright. Killjoy.” He pouted.

“…Who is Val anyway?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask.

“Well Detective, Val is Valentine, you know the guy who secretly wedded couples together and in the  end got his head-.”

“Okay that’s enough. Forget that I asked.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t even take them a day to find the killer. A spurred loved who happened to get a chainsaw and sliced her fiancé and side chick up.

Lucifer found himself disturbed at the deranged woman’s angry rants. How she screamed that men were no good liars and they should come clean and have the balls to tell the truth.

“We could have just parted without anyone getting hurt! But noooo! He decided to go behind my back like the coward that he is! Cowards all of them!” She had screamed as the officers took her away.

It really struck him to the core. He had excused himself and had gone straight for his penthouse whilst ignoring Chloe’s confused questions. So here he was now sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of his strong whiskey. Father knows he needed it.

“Oh Chloe…” He whispered, his heart aching for her and their once ‘real’ change in their relationship.

She had every right to know. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore nor could he lie to her. She had to know the truth before he could go forth and tell her what he truly felt for her.

Since when had he become a coward and a liar too? Well no more. It was now or never. Taking out his phone, he sends her a quick text message to the detective telling her to meet him at the club tonight. Now, all he needed was to get some gifts or dinner. Yes dinner would be good to commemorate good ole Valentine’s beheading. Maybe wine too just in case Chloe decides to run out and break his heart.

By the time Chloe came by, the stars were dotting outside in the pitch-black skies of Los Angeles. In the middle of the penthouse next to the balcony was a small table covered in white tablecloth and plates and utensils set on it on opposite sides. There was also a small candle to top it off in the middle between the plates.

It reminded Chloe all too painfully of their moment before it had been ruined and also of their former (romantic) relationship. But why had Lucifer done this?

“Lucifer? Lucifer where are you?” She called out.

“Right here, Detective.”

Turning around, Chloe saw Lucifer standing behind her holding a hot baking pan of what appeared to be roasted chicken.

“I… I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I went for a simpleton chicken.” He tried to joke in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Heavens, his heart was pounding madly seeing Chloe standing there and thinking that she was just as beautiful as ever disheveled or not.

Chloe chuckled. “I don’t mind some simpleton chicken.” She replied, giving Lucifer a small measure of reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

“That’s good to know. Shall we?” He asked.

“I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

The two ate dinner in peace and content, shooting out the occasional joke or tease, which never failed to make their hearts flutter inside their chests. Setting his utensils down and wiping his mouth with his napkin, Lucifer then leans back, his face now grave.

“Detective, I have to tell you something.” He said, swallowing heavily as his heart pounded harder and faster inside his ribcage.

Worried, Chloe looked at him, “What is it, Lucifer? Are you ill?” She asked, concern evident in her tone.

“I’m not ill. This… This is so much more than that.” He replied softly.

Leaning forward, he takes her hands and clasps them in between his palms. “Please… Please just remember that I would never hurt you.” He simply told her.

Shutting his eyes, he pulls back the glamor he held, the illusion of his former face fading away to reveal red skin and burnt patches clinging closely to his skull giving him the appearance of a ghoulish creature. Lucifer sat there as still as a statue, hoping that she wouldn’t run, that she wouldn’t scream at him and tell him to go away. He could not lose her all over again.

Her silence made his heart sink slowly all the way to the soles of his feet and just as he was about to move away and accept the inevitable, he felt her smooth hand across his cheek.

“Oh Lucifer.” She cried. She was surprised by what she was seeing and a tad bit freaked out to know that what Lucifer had been telling her since day one was the truth but instead of fearing him and seeing the creature said to bring the evil in the world, all she could see was the one person before her. And that was Lucifer.

“Did it hurt?” She asked softly.

His throat tightened, the memory of him falling striking him to the core. “Yes.” He choked out.

Sorrow filled her soul. Oh how he must have suffered so! To be thrown out and abandoned then to be blamed for all of mankind’s sins. That would change someone and not for the better.

“Is this why you ran?” She asked now thinking back on when she came into his penthouse to find him gone and his belongings tidied up and covered.

“…It’s one part of the main reason.” He said, opening his fiery red eyes gazing into Chloe’s blue ones.

He told her everything, about him finding out from his Mother of her being a miracle and meant to be put in his path by his Father, him thinking it wasn’t real leading to him running away because he no longer wanted to be manipulated by his Father, marrying Candy in hopes to stave away his feelings for her, Candy admonishing him, and finally him accepting that he could truly never part from her.

“It was painful being away from you. I wanted us to have that real moment we had, but I screwed it up. I decided to show you this because you deserve to know and then you can make the decision whether to accept me or not. Heavens know you deserve someone better than me, someone worthy than me.” He murmured sadly.

Tears filled Chloe’s eyes. “I have someone worthy. And that person is you, Lucifer.” She said. She couldn’t imagine what he was feeling and thinking during that time. But now she knew the truth, she wasn’t going to leave him be it his Father’s plan or not.

Leaning in, she presses a soft kiss to Lucifer’s lips tasting cinnamon and tangerine instead of ash and charcoal. Lucifer’s eyes widened as he gazed at Chloe in shock and wonder.

“You… You want this?” He stuttered out.

“Yes, Lucifer. I want this because I love you.” She finally admitted.

His heart burst with overwhelming joy and a warm sensation as warm as the stars he crafted up in the sky permeated into his soul. Reverting back into his usual face, he gazes at her, eyes wet with unshed tears. “If what I feel is love, then I can say that I too love you, Chloe Decker.” He confessed, his heart fluttering and dancing inside his ribcage

Joy filled Chloe to the core. “That’s good to know.” She teased, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

“You would think that Val had something to do with this despite being beheaded.” Lucifer murmured against her lips.

Pulling back, Chloe shoots him a look, “Are you actually serious of commenting about the poor man’s death bringing us together instead of how this romantic dinner did it?” She asked.

“Why yes! You humans. It’s always materialistic for you! The poor sod got his head lobbed off how could we not forget that?”

“Yes well most people would not want to remember Valentine’s Day as the day the poor saint got beheaded.”

“But you know what, before that poor man got his head lobbed off, he gave this letter to the jailer’s daughter who had become friends with him. Did you know what he signed the letter as?” Chloe asked, getting up from the table and tugging Lucifer along with her.

“What is it?”

“He signed it, ‘From your Valentine.’” She whispered, desire dripping off her words that sent a tingle down Lucifer’s spine.

“Is that so? Well then, I’m going to make this night spectacular all ‘From your Morningstar.’” Lucifer purred sending Chloe’s heart fluttering a shiver of excitement through her.

“I’m looking forward to that.”

Lucifer may not have celebrated Valentine’s Day many years ago but he could say that this Valentine’s Day was truly the best one he had ever had and will have in the coming future alongside Chloe.

He should thank the poor sod after this.  


End file.
